The new beginning: DoveClan, the stranger
This is the offcial first DoveClan book. This is based on when Dovepaw and Tigerheart run away togther This actually changes the plotline of warriors completely! Current DoveClan allegiances Leader: Deputy: Medicine cat: Warriors: Apprentices: Elders: Queens: Kits: Chapter 1 Dovepaw remembered the night before as a nightmare. She spilled the secert to Tigerheart she was expecting kits. Now she ran or walked towards the camp. Her paws heaved on the ground and then she stalked a mouse. She clumisly missed. Ivypaw walked towards her and looked at her. "Your as clumsy as a kit!" She hissed. "Well I'm a great hunter!" Dovepaw snarled. She had been in many fights with her sister, but this was far worse then the others. Her eyes were tired and full of gloom. "Assement now!" Cinderheart called. Dovepaw heaved her way towards Cinderheart but then felt no need. She had a idea, it was drumming in her head. She would pretend to be ill and only think like she was ill until Jayfeather fell asleep. Then she would runaway and wake up Tigerheart with no noise. "OK here goes," Dovepaw meowed. "Cinderheart I can't do it! My belly hurts like mad!" "Go see Jayfeather then!" Cinderheart growled. Dovepaw walked into the medicine cats den, pretending she had a bellyache. She smiled and thought of her great plot once more. Quickly night came and Dovepaw rushed out waking up Tigerheart. "What is it Dovepaw?" Tigerheart asked. "We're running away," Dovepaw whispered. Her heart flew into the air. She padded through the trees to a deep hole, she leapt in and held her breath. She then raised her head to see a raining landscape. The water was fercious and many Twolegnests surronded the outside. She then smelt rouge. A small gray-and-white tom was right behind her. He was coughing. "Leave," The cat meowed. "I'm Patchy, you may catch Raincough." "What in StarClan is Raincough?" Dovepaw asked. "Is it a cross between Whitecough and chills?" "You read my mind," Patchy replied. "I see a good den!" Tigerheart yowled. Dovepaw followed him along the stones. She then noticed a queen trying to hold onto her two kits. They were barely alive and they were shivering. Patchy and Tigerheart saved the kits. A pale ginger she-cat like Tawnypelt when she was Tawnykit at birth and a gray tom with white eye patches. "Thank you so very much!" The queen thanked. "I'm Cherry. These are my kits Violet and Screech. You can help me." "With what?" Patchy asked. "Finding Minnow," Cherry replied. "She is apprentice aged and I noticed she is very unhappy cooped up in her nest. If you could help her that would be nice." Dovepaw raced off and saw a black-and-white cat sitting on the Twolegnest square looking out uncomfrotably. ''Minnow! ''Dovepaw walked over and wretched up the window. "Get out!" Dovepaw shrieked. Minnow leapt out and walked with her. Chapter 2 Dovepaw gathered togther the cats the next day. "Welcome to DoveClan," She meowed. "We will survive. Patchy step forward." She performed a cermony and made him Patchpaw, her apprentice. She quickley adapted into making warriors.﻿ Category:Fan Fictions